The Story Of Two Lovers
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Everyone saw the two, and thought they were soulmates. However, looks are decieving, and there's more than meets the eyes when it concerns THEM. Many pairings but read it anyway. NejiSaku SasuSaku TenNeji Little LeeSaku


**Disclaimer: … You could try suing me, but first, you have to find me, which you can't do, so I'll save you the trouble by saying, "_I don't own Naruto._" **

**Summary: _Everyone saw the two, and thought they were soul mates. However, looks are deceiving, and there's more than meets the eyes when it concerns _them. **

**Note: Would you believe me if I said this actually came to me in a dream? I'm serious! It did. **

**Pairings: There are many pairings in here, but you'll all like it, I'm sure… k, maybe not… since the end is… **

**Never mind. You have to read it. –Neji/Saku- -SasuSaku- -TentenNeji- -LeeSaku- (VERY little, since I never wrote them before, and don't really support it at all, but it's necessary for this story. **

**- - - **

"Oh Yumi, look at the two! Don't they make such a cute couple?"

"Of course! I never expected them to come together, did you?"

"No, no... but how adorable they are together!"

This conversation came from two old ladies, sitting in the park filled with beautiful and magnificent trees. Currently, the two were watching couples pass by, giving each other smiles as they found each couple to look wonderful together.

"I'm sure those two are soul mates." The other lady nodded, as they went their own way.

The two who were being talked about were none other than Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji. Sakura was latched onto Neji's arm as she smiled and told a joke that only Neji would understand. Neji gave a small smirk directed to Sakura, and they continued to their destination.

Their home.

The two were living together, although no one ever knew why. Most people thought it was because Sakura and Neji were a couple, and wished to live with one another. Although, they never knew the real reason, as Sakura and Neji were very secretive of their relationship, meaning no one knew how they really got together.

There were rumors going on, some saying how Neji just kissed Sakura randomly at a party held at the Hyuuga household, others saying how Neji and Sakura were just fighting, and their relationship developed from there. No one really knows, and it remains a mystery.

As said couple was talking to one another, a figure bumped into Sakura, and their attention was brought to him.

"Forgive me Sakura-chan. I did not see you."

Sakura smiled. "It's all right Lee-san. How are you doing?"

Lee nodded. "Fine Sakura-chan. And yourself?" Sakura smiled again, allowing Lee to bring out his radiant smile, showing off all his teeth.

"Good afternoon Lee." Lee's attention was brought to _the Hyuuga_, and his smile immediately faded. His smile formed into a grim one, as if it were forced.

_Which it was._

Only through gritted teeth was he able to reply. "Neji."

Neji nodded, as if knowing the reason for Lee's hatred, and said his goodbyes and left with Sakura.

"Bye Lee-san!"

Lee kept his smile up as long as Sakura was in the vicinity, and as soon as she was gone, his smile dropped. Someone as pure as Sakura should not be tainted with the presence of evil.

_**Hyuuga… she will not be in your grasps long.**_

**- - - **

Nightfall soon approached, and residents of Konoha were ready head inside their homes for a well-deserved rest. Although, Lee was awake, and quickly ran to the Hokage's tower, where scrolls of all sorts must have been hidden.

Of course, he was right, as he sneaked into the secret room after hiding from corridor to corridor in order to avoid guards – had he needed to get rid of them, and a real evil (that was not Neji) had come to Konoha, the need for guards would increase greatly.

Entering the room, (which was not an easy task, as many jutsus needed to be preformed), Lee searched through scrolls and scrolls, being sure to put them back in their correct position as soon as he viewed the contents and deemed it unnecessary.

It was then, that Lee found exactly what he was looking for.

It was the directions for bring the dead back to life, and it was what he needed.

Leaving the room, (which, again, was not an easy task, mainly because Lee had to figure out what jutsu was being used to keep the room secure), Lee looked at the scroll with determination.

He _would_ bring back Uchiha Sasuke and Tenten back from the dead, and then Sakura would not be in Neji's evil clutches anymore.

He would _have_ to fulfill this task, for if he loved Sakura, which he did, only Sasuke would be able to bring Sakura back into his heart… and not the Hyuuga's.

Lee loved Sakura too much to let her die with Neji. Neji had committed a crime, two crimes nonetheless, for his own personal gain, and Lee would make sure Neji paid.

**- - - **

_A groan came out from the pink-haired teenager. _

"_Sasuke! How dare you!" Sasuke only rolled his eyes when she shrieked thanks to his surprise attack on her. It was a simple battle, not serious in any way, and it was merely made for the purpose of Sasuke's amusement. It was humorous to see Sakura angry. _

_It always was._

_Sasuke grabbed the pink-haired girl, and kissed her roughly on the lips before shoving her away and jumping onto a tree branch above. _

_Sakura grunted. "Uchiha Sasuke! Get your sorry butt down here now!" _

_Sasuke smirked. It was fun to rile her up… _

_A sigh was heard. "You're lucky I love you Uchiha." _

…

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke!_

_Uchiha! Wake up!_

With a grunt, Sasuke opened his eyes, scowling when a bright light met his eyes.

"Sasuke! You are awake! This calls for celebrations!" Sasuke recognized the voice. With eyes still closed, he said:

"Lee, shut the _hell_ up."

"Quickly! You must wake up from your deep slumber! Sakura-chan is in trouble!"

And with that, Sasuke's eyes opened immediately.

- - -

"_Neji! Stop being such a grump!" Neji grunted, rolled his eyes, and went back to what he was doing before._

_Training. _

"_Ne-ji!" Tenten was persistent at getting him to visit Lee for his birthday. _

"_I said no woman. Now leave me alone." Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. With a sneaky grin, she ran after Neji, about to grab his arm and **forcibly drag** him to the party, but Neji saw it coming and turned around just in time to secure Tenten in his arms in a tight grip._

"_Hyuuga Neji, let me go!" Tenten yelled out as she struggled to get out of his grip. _

_Right then and there, Neji planted a small kiss onto Tenten's mouth, and move up to her ear, and whispered, "I don't want to go to the party. Is that understood?"_

_Tenten only nodded silently out of shock and Neji was free to train. _

'_That sneaky bastard'…_

…

_Tenten…_

_Tenten, please, wake up!_

The said girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Tenten, you are awake! That is great news!" … _Lee?_

"It is I, your good friend, Lee." _Well, that answers that question. _

"Come Tenten, we must save Sakura from the evil clutches of Neji!"

Tenten's drowsy state didn't help her headache – "Wait, did you just say **evil clutches of _Neji_?"**

"Indeed I did. After all…

"He is the reason you and Sasuke were in such a state."

Tenten was confused. As was Sasuke, who had woken up and was sitting next to her. "What are you talking about Lee?"

Lee looked away. "At least two years ago… the two of you were killed by Neji."

**- - - **

A pair of arms grabbed her waist from behind as she was cooking. Sakura's eyes widened as she almost lost balance. A mouth was breathing near her ear, nibbling on it.

"Neji!"

His head was buried in her hair. A muffled "yes" was heard.

Sakura groaned. "Neji, stop it. Do you want me to ruin the food?"

"Do I get to hold you _later_?" He said, his head buried in her hair.

"… No. I'll make you sleep on the couch." A grumble was heard from the Hyuuga, ("women"), and got off her, leaned to the side of the wall, and watched her cook from the sidelines.

…

"Neji, will you stop staring at me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"Either I get to hold you, or you'll have to suffer under my Byakugan." Neji smirked, knowing full well that Sakura hated to be stared at, and it really was fun to see her get riled up.

"Pervert…" Sakura muttered under her breath, and _tried_ to finish cooking.

…

It didn't happen.

- - -

…

"_Hyuuga."_

"_Uchiha."_

"_What brings you here?" The two were standing outside, on a cliff somewhere east of Konoha. "Your girlfriend dragged you here too?" _

_Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You too huh?" _

_Sasuke smirked. "Yep. I would have refused, but I didn't. I'm getting soft." Sasuke continued when he saw Neji bare a confused look. "Sakura is fun to be around when she's mad."_

_Neji nodded, understanding for some reason, and looked beyond the cliff, where they could simply die the coward's way by jumping off._

_"I heard someone jumped."_

_"Yep."_

"_They probably thought that death is the easiest way to solve things." _

_Neji looked at Sasuke. _

"_Yes it is." He replied. "It just has dire consequences." _

- - -

The next day brought nothing but cold rain and harsh winds. In the afternoon though, when the winds calmed down and the rain stopped to a drizzle, Sakura went out to buy a few groceries… See, yesterday when _a certain someone with white eyes_ disturbed her cooking, it allowed all her food to be burnt and therefore the two needed to go out for dinner.

Not that Sakura minded, she liked going to a fancy restaurant…

Only Neji ripped off her dress, (he was such a pervert when he wasn't around others), and thus, her beautiful kimono was ruined.

So, here she was, buying fruits that she meant to buy a week ago but lost time for (again, thanks to a certain white-eyed prodigy), and soon enough, she thanked the salesman for his services and left in the direction of the cemetery.

It had been two years since both of them died, and Sakura was mournful.

She could still remember the tears that refused to stop spilling when her lover died that day. _Sasuke…_

And the only one there that could understand her problems was Hyuuga Neji. For you see, Tenten had died the same exact way as Sasuke did.

Sakura felt the tears coming in right now.

No one knew how the two really died, because they were coming back from a mission. But that was not when they died. Their death came _after_ they entered the village, during the time of dawn, when no one was awake to witness the murders.

Stopping by the flower shop to gather a few flowers for the deceased, she said hi to Ino and left, missing the look of pity she was given by Ino. She missed the sorrowful look on Ino's face.

_Sakura…_

- - -

"Sakura!"

The mentioned girl looked behind her, curious as to who was calling her, but when she did see the person, her bags dropped onto the floor in shock, her mouth agape.

She could only whisper…

"_Tenten?"_

The brown-haired girl nodded, her mouth set in a grim smile.

"But… b-but how… how are you here?" Sakura asked, her mind filling with shock and confusion.

"Lee… he resurrected me." Tenten explained. Sakura's eyes went downward, as if contemplating what to do. Tenten saw how her shoulders stiffened, even though it wasn't obvious.

Sakura smiled when she looked up again, but the older girl could tell… _'Was that smile forced?'_

Sakura hugged the girl. "I can't believe you're back. You don't know how much everyone here missed you."

Tenten smiled. "You won't believe who missed you too." With that, Tenten pointed behind her, and Sakura turned and was shocked again.

"… Oh my God… Sasuke?" She ran up and hugged Sasuke tightly, happy that he was back. He hugged her back as well. Removing himself from the hug, he cupped her chin and kissed her, while Tenten smiled that Sasuke and Sakura were back again…

Her smile shattered as she saw Sakura break away from the kiss and frown. A tear fell from Sakura's cheek as she parted herself from Sasuke. Both Tenten and Sasuke were confused.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-sasuke… I'm s-sorry Tenten…" she muttered, tears falling like waterfalls. It was _then_ that the saw the ring on her finger. Looking at the two of them, she only said,

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I love you Sasuke, I really do... and I always will...b-but..."

"_I'm already **married** to **Neji…**_"

And then she ran.

She could practically _hear_ their hearts breaking…

**- - - **

A door slammed.

"Sakura?" Neji asked, wearing only a pairing sweatpants and drying his hair, immediately dropped the towel onto the floor and went to comfort his _wife._

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and hugged Neji, crying into his shoulder. He could only respond by rubbing her back in order to soothe her.

It worked.

"N-Neji." She hiccupped. "T-they're back. Neji, they're _back._" She cried out, unsure of whether they were tears of happiness or not.

"Who's back Sakura?"

"_Them…"_

"Yes, we've established the fact that more than one person is back, but _who_?"

"… The reasons we couldn't be together…"

Neji's eyes widened at this sentence. _'Could it be… the Uchiha and Tenten?'_

"It's them…"

**- - - **

"Hyuuga Neji! Open this door right this instant!"

Neji rolled his eyes as she took himself out of Sakura's hug and wiped away her teats. He gave a small smile to her, which she failed to return, and went to get the door.

"Neji! I demand you open this… door."

Neji's white eyes met Lee's, as he brought down his fist from the knocking position. Tenten and Sasuke were standing behind Lee, ready to talk.

"May I help you Lee?"

"Yes! I demand to know _why_ and _when_ you married Sakura! How dare you!" Lee shouted, anger clouding his mind.

Neji sighed. "Come in."

**- - - **

"… Congratulations Sakura."

Sakura's was looking down, as if there was something interesting on the marble floor. "Thanks Tenten."

Tenten was silent. The two females had left the spacious living room to enter the large bedroom to talk in peace. "So… how did you two get together?"

"…It was… a couple of months after you and Sasuke…"

"Yea."

"And… he was the only one who understood me at the time. I-I was so depressed. I couldn't take it. And he comforted me and vise versa – I guess it started from there."

"Oh." Tenten kept getting this vibe that Sakura was hiding something from her, but what?

**- - - **

"How dare you marry Sakura-chan! You had no right!" Lee exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I had every right Lee. See, when someone loves someone else very much –"

"But you do not love her!" Neji's eyes gleamed with fury.

"I'm sorry – how would you know if I loved her or not? Did you ever stop to think about it – ask me, anything? No, I didn't think so. You were too busy being jealous –"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Lee shouted out, contrasting against Neji's and Sasuke's calm exterior.

"Congrats Hyuuga." Neji's eyes flickered over to Sasuke's. There was an understanding between them, even though there was a bit of rivalry in them, the two were more alike than one could imagine, and therefore, Sasuke knew he would have done the same thing in Neji's position. Besides, Lee was bound to shout out the "truth" anyway.

"YOU ONLY GOT SAKURA THROUGH **KILLING** SASUKE AND TENTEN! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FIANCEE?" Lee said yelling. Sakura and Tenten raced out through the door, wide-eyed at hearing this.

Everyone was silent.

"O-on that n-night, I saw you. I recognized the long dark hair of yours Neji… and I saw you _kill_ them. **Both** of them. And right after, you and Sakura got together! How could you?" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura walked towards Neji silently, and no one had noticed, still in shock of hearing this new information.

"N-neji? Is this true?" Tenten asked, not believing Lee the first time he said it, when she had been brought back from death, but she needed to hear it from Neji first.

Neji looked at Tenten.

"I never killed Tenten Lee." Lee was furious beyond belief.

"LIES!"

"I'm not done." Lee's posture dropped at hearing Neji's dangerous voice. "I said I never killed Tenten. I never said I didn't kill Sasuke."

More silence. More shock.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU KILLED SASUKE FOR SAKURA!"

"Yes."

"Aha! See Sakura, what kind of killer you're living with! One who has to kill in order to fulfill his selfish gains."

"Lee-san…" Sakura started, her eyes cast downward. She held onto Neji's hand. "I love Neji, and he loves me." Lee tried starting up again, but Sakura stopped him.

"Let me explain Lee-san.

"Neji and I had fallen in love long before the deaths occurred. But the problem was, both of us were in a relationship as it was. But… I can't live without Neji with me. And so… we devised a plan. We were to break up on that night, but neither of us wanted to break the other's hearts, so…

"Neji killed Sasuke on that night." She grasped onto Neji's hand even tighter. "And I killed Tenten.

"And I don't regret it."

And with that, the two vanished.

**- - - **

Sasuke walked on the cliff where he and Neji had talked once. When their girlfriends dragged the two of them there, when everything was normal.

_Well, as normal as things could get anyway._

He climbed up onto the highest point on the cliff, watching the raging waters below. Only then was he able to find a note, a bit drenched but readable.

_**Sasuke and Tenten:**_

**_Forgive us. Death _is _the easiest way to solve things._**

_**Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Sakura.**_

Sasuke could only smirk grimly (if possible) and left the cliff.

"Yep. It just has dire consequences."

**- - - **

**Note: This is a slightly edited version. **

**If it's rushed, sorry! I tried fitting it all in a one shot – if it was a story, God knows that it'll take me a couple of years to finish... I'm like that, unfortunately.**

**Love, Ivy**


End file.
